International Business and Pittsburgh
Gathering helps local businesses with an interest in international trade : Wednesday, September 03, 2008, by David Guo, Pittsburgh Post-Gazette The hot ticket at a global banquet in September 2008 seems to be a seat by representatives of Belgium or the Netherlands. As the year's major fund-raiser for the Pittsburgh Council for International Visitors, the International Bridge Awards dinner attracts regional businesses with an interest in global trade. Allegheny County Chief Executive Dan Onorato also will help the council launch the UPMC World-Link Pittsburgh Envoy Program, which taps UPMC officials abroad as contacts for other kinds of business opportunities here. Seventeen countries, including Brazil, China, Qatar, Russia and Vietnam, will be represented by Pennsylvania-registered trade agents and diplomatic delegates. The main attractions could well be a pair of countries that sit side by side in western Europe. Belgium's U.S. Ambassador Dominique Struye de Swielande plans on making his first visit to Pittsburgh, while two, 10-seat tables at $1,500 each have sold out for the Netherlands. "It's significant to have all of the trade representatives, to have this number at one time," said Gail Schrott, council president, who's hoping the event attracts 250 guests. "It's a great opportunity for regional businesses." PPG Industries, which acquired a Dutch paint company in January 2008, bought one table, while Vivisimo Inc., the Velocity search platform innovator, picked up the other. SigmaKalon is the largest acquisition in PPG's history, PPG spokesman Jack Mauer said, "so sponsoring a Netherlands table at the PCIV event just made sense." Vivisimo, which has offices in London and Paris and is looking into opening one in Germany, sees the Netherlands as part of a natural progression. Jeff Hornung, vice president of strategic alliances, said one of the firm's largest clients was Organon BioSciences, which was acquired by Schering-Plough last year. Mr. Hornung called the Netherlands "a part of Europe that many companies look to as they get larger and look at key parts of the European Union. Geographically and culturally, it's a gateway to Europe, east and west." Vivisimo is one of three International Bridge honorees this year, along with Carnegie Museums of Pittsburgh and Medrad Inc. While local businesses explore doing business abroad, UPMC envoys want those abroad to know how to return the favor. Chuck Bogosta, UPMC president of international and commercial services, welcomed Mr. Onorato's request to act as liaisons. Eight executives including London-based Donna McCormick are being trained to promote Pittsburgh business opportunities abroad, be it in advanced engineering, construction equipment or whatever. "I can tell you that after two or three sentences I knew this was an absolute natural for us. Anything that we can do to promote the economic vitality of Pittsburgh just seemed like a natural fit," Mr. Bogosta said. UPMC, which has multiple operations in Ireland, England, Italy and Qatar, recently announced plans to open 25 cancer centers in Europe and the Middle East over the next 10 years. David Guo can be reached at dguo@post-gazette.com or 412-263-1413. Category:News coverage